


Taken

by musical_girl04



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Fighting, M/M, Missing, Violence, jeslousy, kidnaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_girl04/pseuds/musical_girl04
Summary: What happens when a mysterious person kidnaps Racetrack as a way to get a message through to the one and only Spot Colon.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

JoJo POV

"Hey were you going Race it's getting late" "im going over to Brooklyn to go see Spot I'll be back in the morning alright" "alright just be safe" "i always am" JoJo watched as his best friend walked down the some what busy street once his best friend was out of sight he started walking back to the lodging house after a long day of selling. "Hey Jo were Racer,he alright?" "he's fine Jack don't worry he just went to Brooklyn he said he'll be back in the morning" "alright I'll be up on the rooftop if you need me" "ok" JoJo replied while walking to the table were the other boys were playing porker he couldn't stop thinking about the day the Delancy brothers extremely soaked Race and left him in an alleyway. "Hello earth to JoJo" Albert said while waving a hand in front of his face. "Huh oh sorry Albert. What were you saying" "i was asking if Race went to Brooklyn" "when is that boy not in Brooklyn" Finch pipped up. The boys then returned to their poker game.

Race POV

I was on my way to Brooklyn when all of a sudden a felt a hand grad me and pull me into an alleyway. At first I thought it was my boyfriend Spot but then as the mysterious figure spoke to me a realised that it wasn't. "Your coming with me Racetrack" "why should I?" "cause your Spots boy that's why" Race was about to say something but the mysterious person put a gag in his mouth and then it was all black.


	2. Chapter 2

Race POV

The first thing I noticed when I woke was that I wasn't in Manhattan or Brooklyn. Instead I was in this dark old mouldy crusty smelly basement. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the mysterious person who kidnapped me came down stairs. "Why hello there, Racer. I see you finally woke up and in case you were wondering you were out for two days." 

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I feel quite hurt that you don't remember me. How could you forget your old leader?" 

"Spunky, what do you want from me?" 

"Well you see Race at first I wanted Manhattan back but then I realised why take something so small when I could take something much bigger and in the process of doing take what matters most to the leader of that big and powerful place until I get it" he started laughing evilly. "Oh and incase if it wasn't clear Race I want Brooklyn and the only way to get it is through you."

"Why me?" 

"you're Spots boyfriend so once he finds out your missing he'll start searching and once he finds you I'll make sure that he knows that the only way to set you free is by giving me Brooklyn. Now no more questions." he put the gag back in my mouth and started kicking me. I closed my eyes and hoped that Spot or someone would find me soon.

Spot POV

It's been two days scene Race was supposed to be in Brooklyn. He didn't come yesterday or the day before for are weekly meat up on the bridge. I decided to go down to Manhattan and see if Jack and his boys knew anything.

I ran into the lodging house and ran right to Jack. "Hey Jack where's Racer?" "what do you mean where's Racer, I thought he was in Brooklyn with you?" "he never showed up". After I said that I started to get worried Jack noticed and came and put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry Spot we'll find him. After he said that one of Jack's newsies came rushing through the door with a note clutched in his hand. "Jack!" he yelled out. "What is it JoJo?" "He..he has Race" "who has Race?" I asked him

"Spunky"


	3. Chapter 3

Spot POV

"Who's Spunky?" I asked with a very confused face. 

"Spunky was are old leader" Jack told me. 

"Ok well that doesn't explain why he has my precious boyfriend!" I yelled at Jack as I was starting to get very pissed.

"Spot calm down were going to find him" JoJo told me while placing his hand on my shoulder.

"You promise?" I asked while worried that we might not find him. 

"We promise" they said in unison. 

Jack POV

After reassuring Spot that we would find Race I called down the boys so we could come up with a plan. "Alright fellas listen up. Our old leader Spunky has kidnapped Race." Gasps and whispers were heard throughout the room. "I want all of you to break into groups of three and look for Race. Crutchie and Spot your with me I want every one back here by ten o'clock. That gives us about three hours to look for him, every one understand?" I watched all of the boys as they went out the door to go look for their missing little brother.

Crutchie POV  
As me,Jack,and Spot walked out the door I heard a sound come from behind lodging house. "Jack did you hear that, it came from behind the lodging house?" Jack nodded his head and then Spot spoke up. "Get behind me" "why?" "just do it!" he said while pushing us behind him. Then out of nowhere are old leader Spunky jumped in front of us. 

"Hello Spot"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: violence, attempted rape, and use of the f slur, feel free to skip over that part. Enjoy the chapter and please don't hate me.

Race POV

It is currently the third day of me being kidnapped by Spunky. I heard him come down the stairs tears already building up in my eyes. "Well hello their Racey" he said while staring at me with this evil glare in his eyes. "Don't call me that" I spat at him. "I'll call you whatever I damn please you little ignorant fa***"(you guys have no clue how much i hate this word it's so curl.) he said to me while punching my stomach many times. I screamed out in pain for what felt like the billionth time that day. "Now shut up it's time to have some fun" he said to me while taking off his pants and straddling me. He started kissing my neck and was about to take my pants off when a nock on the basement door stopped him. "Thank god" I thought to myself. As Spunky was talking to the person at the door I noticed the guy was holding someone with very fimilar looking red hair. 

Spunky threw the person into the room. I went over to the person I noticed who it was. "Albert!" he sat up and noticed that I was the one who was calling his name he ran over and tackled me in a big bear hug. "God Race we were so worried I know were still trapped here but I'll make sure you get out and that your reunited with Spot." I was about to respond but was cut off by Spunky. "Well I hate to cut this reunion short but I have to make sure Spot sees that you guys are suffering and that he'll have no choice but to give me Brooklyn. He walked over to me and picked up my arm took out a knife and started cutting my arm I tried my hardest not to cry in front of my best friend who felt mote like a brother. Albert was yelling at him to stop but instead he just punched Albert to the jaw and then punched me in the jaw then left. Albert rushed to my side and placed me in his lap like he did when we were younger. "It's gonna be alright Racer, how about we try and some sleep?" I just nodded my head since it hurt to much to talk. I fell asleep in Albert's lap. 

Albert POV

As Race fell asleep I whispered into his ear "goodnight baby brother I will always protect you and be hear for you me and the newsies."


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Crutchie POV

Me and Jack were currently behind Spot while are ex-leader,Spunky, was standing in front of us ready to pounce.

Spot POV

"Hello Spot" he said to me. "Where's Race we know you have him" "don't worry you'll get your precious boyfriend back in exchange for Brooklyn, but you'll still get him and his friend back just no promises that they'll be alive" "you son of a bitch" I started to lunge for him but it was to late I was already being picked up by someone. "Spot it's no use" Jack told me.

Jack POV

I picked up Spot before he had the chance to beat Spunky to a plump. Then out of nowhere Elmer and JoJo came running toward us. "Jack they took Albert" JoJo told me "Who's they" "these two goons they said they worked for Spunky" I was about to respond but I noticed Spot fall to the ground. "Spot" I tried to reach for him but it was to late he was being picked up by these two goons who I assumed work for Spunky and Spunky was nowhere to be seen. 

Spot POV

The fist thing I noticed when I woke up was that their were two other people in the room with me one with flaming red hair and one with curly blonde hair. Then I noticed who they were it was Albert and Race. "Race" I called out. He didn't budge instead Albert woke up "Spot. What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same thing" Albert rolled his eye's at me. I noticed that Race was in his lap I grew a little jealous so I asked if I could have Race. He gave me Race and I cradled him in my arm's. "Spot there something I gotta tell you" "I swear Albert tell me you kissed him and I'll soak you into next week" I said to in a somewhat joking way. "Don't worry I would never do that I know how much you mean to him" he said with a small chuckle. "Spot" he said with a serious look on his face "Spunky...


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mention of attempted rape, violence, f slur, heavy swearing(I mean it's Spot what do you except). Enjoy this chapter and please don't hate me.

Spot POV  
"Spunky tried to rape Race" The minute Albert told me that my whole world came crashing down. I couldn't believe Spunky would do that to my Race. I felt Race shift in my lap he then opened his eyes. "Spot? Is that you?" "It's me mo grá" Race got on his knees and gave me a bear hug I hugged back and kissed his forehead. "Albert told me what happened, Race I'm so sorry he did this to you it's all my fault" I keep on rambling on untill Race got me to shut up with a kiss I kissed back and it kinda turned into a little make out session untill Albert told us to get a room. Spunky then walked into the room. "Well what do we have here a bunch of fa***" I got up and lunged at Spunky and landed a couple of punches on him. He then pushed me off of him and snapped his fingers his two goons came out of nowhere and held me and Albert back. Spunky then grabbed Race by the neck and started choking him. "NO GET YOUR F*CKING CRUSTY DUSTY HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU A**HOLE. I SAID GET THE F*CK AWAY FROM HIM!" with all the strength I could muster I pulled my self away from the goon and ran over to Spunky punched him multiple times untill he was knocked out. I then took the knife out of his pocket and threatened his goons with it they took off. "Come on let's go you can stay with me at the Brooklyn lodging house" I scoped Race in my arm's giving him a kiss on the forehead. When we got outside we discovered how close to the Manhattan lodging house we were only five house away. I noticed a fimilar newsie with a crutch out side I called to him. "Crutchie" he noticed us then ran over to us. When we got in side I went straight to Race's bunk and started to take care of his injures. I then tucked him into bed and curled up next to him putting my arm protectively around him before drifting off to sleep my self.


	7. Chapter 6

Race POV  
I woke in the conferring arm's of my boyfriend Spot. "Thank god your up" I heard him say next thing I know I'm being tackled in another hug. "Spot my neck hurts" "sorry baby I didn't mean to put more pain in your neck, but it's probably cause of Spunky choking you. Don't you remember?" "oh yea I tried to forget what he did". Spot then rubbed my arm up and down in a comforting way. Then Jack came running through the door and over to me. "Race" he said while running over to me and pulling me into a hug. "Thank god your awake what did Spunky do did he hurt you?" instead of answering I showed Jack my arm's both him and Spot gasped at the sight of it. "Where's Albert, is he ok?" Jack put his hand on my shoulder "he's gonna be fine just a couple of bruises. 

Spot POV  
I watched Race and Jack talk for a little while when I noticed something Race mentioned Albert a lot but didn't look at me at all. See im not one to get jealous but Race is my boyfriend. I'll have to talk to Albert later. Jack finally said goodbye after he left I pulled Race into a kiss he kissed back and then I depend it. Luckily no one else was in the bunk room. Well at least that's what I thought untill I heard someone wolf whistle at us. Me and Race separated from each other and I saw that it was the one and only Albert standing at the door way. "I see your feeling better Albert" I said to him. "Yep I just came to check on Race, but I see he's busy" "yep he's busy bye now" Race hit my arm and pulled the real name card on me. "No its fine Al you'll just have to accuse Spots lack of manners." He said while playfully glaring at me. Albert came over and hung out with us and threw the night the feeling of betrayal and jealous grew. No way was I letting Albert steal my boyfriend. I'll do whatever it takes.


	8. Chapter 7

Albert POV  
Im in love with my best friend. Problem is he has a boyfriend,Spot Colon, god if Spot found out I don't know what would happen. Anyways It's been a couple of weeks now of me and Race being back at the lodging house and he seems to be doing much better except for the occasional nightmare but lucky Spot,who usually begs Jack to let him stay the night to comfort Race, is able to calm him down. Speaking of the devil in walks Spot himself. "Hey Red" he came over and sat next to me on my bunk. "Hey Spot how are you" "yea cut the crap Albert I know you like Race" shit I thought to myself. "I thought you said you never get in the way of are relationship, I know you can't help who you like but it doesn't mean you get to kiss my boyfriend." double shit he found out. "Spot I'm sorry". Spot then got up and left.

Later that night

I couldn't fall asleep every was mad at me but then it hit me. I need to leave. I wrote a note to the boys packed up my belongings then left...for good. 

Hopefully one day they'll find me but for now im just lost but wanting to be found.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this story is also on Wattpad (@ musical_girl764) follow me on there if u want. Please let me know what you think this is my first time posting on here


End file.
